Good Time Club
Located in the Plaza of Zeal, the Good Time Club is where (when allowed) the higher ranked workers can rest and relax. It has lavish interiors and is overall an appealing building. It is a multistory theatre with a long stage for the entertainment, while the clientele enjoy a drink at one of the multiple bars or a cigar in the smoking room. History On its surface, the Good Time Club was established as a means of impressing potential investors and a venue serving upper class citizenry. It served to reward employees higher up in the Fink MFG hierarchy for their hard work. The club offered a new theatre show every Monday, charging 10 cents for seniors and 5 cents for juniors. Beneath its surface, the club serves as a base for Fink to control his workhouse and to snub out worker unrest. Labor agitators and Vox Populi agents are taken to the club to be interrogated and frequently eliminated. A large furnace on its bottom floor is used to dispose of propaganda and Vox altered weapons. ''BioShock Infinite Good Time Club Booker and Elizabeth must visit the Good Time Club to find the gunsmith Chen Lin after his wife informs them that he had been taken there by the Flying Squad. As the pair approach the building, the marquee reads "BOOKER DEWITT AUDITION TODAY!" Upon arrival, the duo note that the place is deserted save for the bloody corpse hanging from the clock in the lobby. Booker is instantly greeted by Fink, who comments on how he finds himself in need of a brutish Pinkerton such as Booker for security reasons. Fink has Booker battle against three other candidates whom he is considering for the job. First, Booker battles a Fireman, followed by a Zealot of the Lady, and last of all, a Motorized Patriot. Once they are defeated, Fink admits to knowing about Booker's deal with Fitzroy to get Chen Lin. Booker rejects his offer for employment, which angers Fink. There's some valuables located throughout the club such as a lockpicking kit behind a bar on the second floor. In the smoking lounge, Booker finds a piece of Gear and a three lockpick safe containing Silver Eagles. The Wine Cellar has a "Free Sample" Infusion and a Lockpick under a booth. Basement Booker and Elizabeth then journey backstage and down to the lower cells of the club. They find wanted posters for Fitzroy and Downs, along with a Vox Populi code book in the disposal area. They come across a few workers locked up or dead in cells. If Booker chose not to kill Cornelius Slate at the Hall of Heroes, he'll find the man lobotomized in cell 6. There's not much to see in cell 7 (except for a prisoner overcome with comatose), but there is a Salt phial that can replenish Booker's meter. Cell 8 is locked and will require five picks to enter, but there's a Gear piece inside. Upon further travelling, Booker finds Chen Lin tortured and murdered in the bottom of cell number 9. Rosalind and Robert Lutece suddenly appear out of nowhere to reveal a Tear to a universe where Chen Lin was never murdered. Through the Tear Elizabeth opens the Tear to a changed reality where the prison is filled with Vox agents and workers. Passing through the projection room, a running film reveals that while Lin was interrogated, he was suddenly ordered released by someone named Scofield. Two of the guards killed earlier are also alive, but they seem deeply disturbed and only partially there. As Booker and Elizabeth return to the main theater, they engage Fink's security force while Fink angrily questions Sansmark, his Head of Security, about how the duo got there. Elizabeth notices that the final man killed, Scofield Sansmark, was the body strung up on the clock in the previous reality. They leave the Good Time Club to go find Chen Lin at his gunsmith shop. Gallery 191547390.jpg|Booker faces a Fireman in the Good Time Club. BioShockZealot187214140.jpg|A Zealot in the Good Time Club. Rageagainstmachines.jpg|Rage against the machines. 186939515.jpg|A couple of cops in the Good Time Club prison. BI ChenLin Movie.png|Chen Lin's interrogation on film. Prisonslate.jpg|Slate in the prison of the Good Time Club, lobotomized. Undercomatose.jpg|A prisoner overcome with comatose. BI Chen Lin3.png|Chen Lin's tortured body. Luteceprisonbasement.jpg|The Luteces appear in the Good Time Club prison. Anothercolumbia02.jpg|There's no going back once the Tear has been opened. And that which you know to be true...may now no longer be right. Kce5c833e9c b.jpg|Vox propaganda and items in the disposal room. Behind the Scenes *Scofield Sansmark, the man hanging from the clock in the lobby, bears a sign inscribed, ''SACKED. This is a call back to Alex the Great's similar'' FIRED'' signs found with his victims/former employees in BioShock 2. *The Good Time Club developed from the "Fink Theatre," which based on art for the unmade level, uses a similar exterior, ticket booth, and elaborate stage. *After entering a realm where Booker has gained martyrdom by destroying the Hall of Heroes along with Slate, the entrance to the club can be seen boarded up. Category:Columbia Businesses Category:The Founders Party Category:Finkton Proper Category:Finkton